


Presents

by galaxyninjer



Series: Destiel December 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Presents, Destiel December 2020, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyninjer/pseuds/galaxyninjer
Summary: Dean gifts Cas his Christmas present early. What he doesn't know is that the day will be filled with surprises."Checking his back pocket twice, he took off in search of one ex-angel. Dean found him in the kitchen wearing his holiday sweater and one of their shared sweat pants. Cas was humming to himself as he chopped strawberries, hair ruffled from sleep, barefoot and smiling. Walking over to hug him from behind, Dean paused to snuggle into his warmth before leaning over for a kiss."
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Destiel December 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a cross-post of my fics written for Destiel December 2020, hosted by myself ([@galaxycastiel](https://galaxycastiel.tumblr.com/)) and [@jellydeans](https://jellydeans.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr :)

Christmas carols trickled through the bunker halls. Traces of his midnight baking left the library smelling of cinnamon and melted butter. Their main tree was standing proud in the map room, red lights blinking at Dean as he gave the place one last once over. **  
**

Checking his back pocket twice, he took off in search of one ex-angel. Dean found him in the kitchen wearing his holiday sweater and one of their shared sweat pants. Cas was humming to himself as he chopped strawberries, hair ruffled from sleep, barefoot and smiling. Walking over to hug him from behind, Dean paused to snuggle into his warmth before leaning over for a kiss.

“Merry Christmas Sunshine,” he said, running his hands down the curves of Cas’ sides, settling them around his stomach.

Cas turned to kiss him deeper. Cradling Dean’s jaw with his berry juice and whip cream covered hands, “Merry Christmas Dean.” 

Resting their foreheads together, he took a moment to admire the depth of those sapphire eyes. Then, he stuck his tongue out to lick the sweets off Cas’ thumb, “Who are these for?” 

“I’m making Jack breakfast. Do you want a plate?”

“The kid’s here?” he asked. Stepping back, he looked over at the plate of smiley face pancakes. There were bowls of toppings set up in a tray and cookies on a plate. 

“He popped by during my walk with Miracle. When he said he was free for the day, I asked him to stay for lunch,” Cas said. His smile was all parts happy and sad. It was hard being away from Jack for long periods of time, but they were pulling through together. 

“That’s nice. He’ll get to spend Christmas with his family… I have something for you,” he said, looking down. 

Cas pulled him closer, “I thought you said no presents before we have a meal as a family? What happened to those rules?” 

“Well,” he reached for the small silver box in his jacket pocket. “I made the rules, so I’m allowed to break them,” he said. 

“For you,” Dean whispered, placing the present in Cas hands. 

Holding his breath, he stood still as Cas opened the box and took out the key-chain. There were four keys and two black charms; a pair of angel wings and a miniature model of Baby. 

“It’s beautiful…” he said, tracing the line of the wings.

“The keys are yours now. One for Baby, the bunker, our room and the last one is a surprise for later.” He could feel the heat rising to his neck and face. 

Cas leaned closer to kiss his cheek, “Thank you, sweetheart. I love it.” 

“You’re welcome. The err… the wings are engraved in Enochian,” he looked at the breakfast plate, avoiding eye contact as Cas read the engraving for a moment before pulling him into a hug. 

It read: _‘Welcome Home Angel. Yours Forever, Dean.’_

“I love you,” he said, “Thank you for everything, Dean.” 

“I love you too. And I mean it. The bunker is your home too, so even if we fight or you decide that you don’t want this anymore with me, you’ll always have a place to go… and way to leave too…”

Tears brushed against his cheeks when Cas kissed him again, “This means more to me than you’d ever know-” 

“Shh, we can talk more later.” He wrapped his arms around his angel, holding him close through his stream of tears, “I’ll always be here for you Cas. For as long as you’d have me.”

“And what if I want you here with me for all of eternity?”

“I wasn’t kidding with the engravings…” he paused. “What do you mean?” 

Instead of an answer, he got Cas taking off in the direction of their room. Running behind him, Dean called, “Cas! Hold up!” 

His angel was digging through his sock draw when he got to the room, paying no heed to the mess he was making. 

“Cas, what are you looking for?” 

There was a beat of silence. “I was saving this for your birthday, but I don’t think I can wait any longer.” 

“What are you talking about?” He asked, but then Cas was down on one knee, holding a ring, and his mind blanked out. They were only one thing which mattered at the moment. 

“Dean Winchester, when I saved you from hell all those years ago, I didn’t know that I was rescuing the love of my life. You taught me free will and helped shaped me into the man I am today. There’s nowhere I’d rather be than by your side. I love you. I love you more than the stars that fill our night skies and more than words could ever encompass… I had a better speech prepared,” he said, blinking through tears. “But now I’m crying, so if you’d do me the honour of being my partner forever, Dean, will you marry me?” 

His heart was racing off, tears already pooling in his eyes as he took a moment to process. _Cas just proposed_ , he told himself. The realisation was like catching supernovas in his bare hands. A million thoughts were running through his mind, but only one word mattered. 

Legs moving on their own accord, he crashed into Cas and buried himself in his arms, repeating: “Yes, yes, yes. Of course, I’ll marry you. I love you, Cas,” like a pray. They were both crying when Cas placed the ring on his finger, near shaking with bliss and excitement. 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I can’t wait to grow old with you, Cas, it’ll be the two of us forever, okay?” 

“Won’t have it any other way,” Cas said, moving Dean around to sit on his lap.

He stared at the ring then, admiring the way it fit his hand as if it belonged there, _well,_ he thought, _it does._ It was a broad silver band with a line of embedded emeralds. _This is perfect._

“They’re the colour of your soul. No Earthly metal could do it true justice, but they come pretty close,” he said into Dean’s neck.

“That’s… wow. Cas, this might just be my best Christmas ever. I’m, we’re engaged!” he exclaimed. 

The sheer happiness he felt bubbling inside him was intoxicating, yet, he embraced the high. He was content and safe in Cas’ arms. Their love was stronger than faith, and Dean wanted to wrap himself up in it. 

“Dad! Whose car is that?” Jack’s voice pulled him back to reality. Oh. _Right_. He got Cas a new car.

Their bedroom door opened, and Jack stared at them in surprise. 

“Oh.” He blinked at them for a second, then said, “Congratulations!” 

“I ah, thank you, Jack,” Dean replied. _Of course, he knows what’s going on._

“Dean. You got me a new car?” Cas’ asked.

“You need your independence. It was Eileen’s idea. She said it’s nice that we go everywhere together, but a change is good too. You two can go shopping and whatnot,” he said, moving to his feet. 

“Thank you, Dean.”

“I thought you’d forgotten about the car. Sorry,” Jack had an apologetic smile on his face. He walked over to hug them both, before staring down at Dean’s ring. 

“Oh. This is going to be an interesting day.” 

“What do you mean Jack?” Cas asked. Jack had a look in his eye, one which spoke of timeless knowledge and joy. 

Dean shook his head in question, “Apart from Sam and Eileen coming by, what else is happening today?” 

“Let’s just say… they aren’t the only two who are coming by. Soon, there’ll be another member of our family.”

Cas’ eyes widened, “Are you, are you implying what I think you are Jack?”

Staring at them in confusion, he tugged at Cas’ hand and asked, “What are you two on about? Who?” 

“We’re going to be uncles, Dean!” Cas grinned at him. 

“Wait…” The gears clicked in his head. “Holy- are you sure?” 

Jack chuckled, eyes twinkling as he hugged them both once more. “I’m always sure,” he said. 

“This is the best Christmas ever, but next year… I’m getting a husband and a niece or nephew? Wow. I just…” The joy in his heart was too much to formulate into words. 

Taking a deep breath, he gripped Cas’ hand, “Well. let’s go have our breakfast. I think they’re some pancakes with our names on them Jack. And will you be joining us, my soon-to-be husband?” He bumped their shoulders together, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt.

“Of course,” Cas replied, looping an arm around his waist. 

_Today is the start of something new. Something eternal._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments or feedback is appreciated. Take care of yourselves! And be safe out there.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr, [here](https://galaxycastiel.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
